Two Hastings, Too Hasty
by theravenclawquill
Summary: Spencer and Wren's illicit relationship, 1sentence-style. SpencerxWren, some WrenxMelissa


(A/N) Hi all! I've been way too intrigued with this new "1sentence" thing I just recently discovered online, so I wanted to try my hand at it, too. Anyway, and I've been similarly way too intrigued with Pretty Little Liars recently (I adore Spencer/Wren and Aria/Ezra - but decided that the latter had enough fics about them already, heh). So here's the result.

Like other 1sentence fics, it's: 50 given themes, 1 sentence each. And also like other 1sentence fics, the sentences may not necessarily follow chronological order or even have occurred on the show. It's up to the readers to piece the plot together. This was the Alpha set!

Disclaimers: #50 is from an Oasis song, characters all from ABC Family. Alrights, onwards with the fic!

* * *

#01 – Comfort

Wren had walked onto the porch that night with every intent of comforting Spencer; he'd never expected a conversation about a shanghaied loft to turn out the way it had.

#02 – Kiss

_This one is different, _Wren thought, as he kissed Spencer goodbye in front of his motel room door – _this kiss is out in the open… hiding nothing, regretting nothing. _

#03 – Soft

"I actually like you," Spencer said in that soft, silky voice that sent shivers up Wren's arms, "That's what's unusual."

#04 – Pain

Spencer let the curtain fall closed over the view of Wren and Melissa's embracing bodies and walked back to her bed – she knew that she never won; she would just have to get used to it.

#05 – Potato

_Potato, pot-ah-to_ – either way he spun it, Wren couldn't talk himself out of his guilt: cheating was cheating.

#06 – Rain

Melissa's angry words fell like rain around him; a barrage of empty words against his ears – but the only phrase that pierced him was, "Get out."

#07 – Chocolate

_For that was the difference between Spencer and chocolate_, Wren mused – _Spencer melts in my hands._

#08 – Happiness

A small moan of happiness escaped Spencer's lips as Dr. Wren's expert hands kneaded her sore, bare shoulders.

#09 – Telephone

"Please, please stop calling me," Spencer pleaded to the heartbroken man on the other end of the line, "you have to stop saying you love me; we've already hurt Melissa enough."

#10 – Ears

You'd think, between the two of them feeling so guilty and nervous about getting caught, that _one_ of them would've heard Melissa coming up the stairs.

#11 – Name

His uncertain _"Hi, I'm Wren"_ fell flat into the awkward silence between the two sisters, and the younger one stormed off – her attractive face contorted in fury.

#12 – Sensual

Spencer wasn't aware of it, but even the most miniscule of movements she made – Wren especially loved watching her play with loose strands of hair – seemed sensual, somehow.

#13 – Death

But even in death, 'A' was always watching.

#14 – Sex

_It's out of the question, _Wren told himself adamantly, as his eyes raked over Spencer's bikini-clad body, _for God's sakes, she's your fiancée's 16 year old sister…_

#15 – Touch

Her fingers lightly grazed his as she reached for his vodka soda; instantly, he wanted more, suddenly longed for all of her skin against his.

#16 – Weakness

AP Physics – as small as that tiny black B+ on Melissa's report card was, it still thrilled Spencer to see that there was _something_ out there that could trip up Melissa and prove her human.

#17 – Tears

_What's wrong with me?… just cry, god damn it! _Ex-bride-to-be Melissa Hastings willed tears to materialize behind her eyelids, but they remained as dry and barren as her broken heart.

#18 – Speed

Humiliated and regretful, Wren gunned the accelerator of his sedan – he needed to get as far away from the Hastings home as possible.

#19 – Wind

The sight of Spencer walking into the dining room that first night knocked the wind out of Wren – _Wow, Melissa's little sister is quite beautiful._

#20 – Freedom

Melissa was beautiful and smart, sure – but more than once, Wren wondered how it would feel to be with someone who didn't treat him like a child.

#21 – Life

"Well, that's life," Melissa told twelve-year-old Spencer, folding her arms smugly and raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "It's not always fair, is it?"

#22 – Jealousy

She stood silently in the shadows outside her sister's room that night, unable to respond to this foreign emotion; for the first time in her life, Melissa Hastings realized how much it hurt to lose.

#23 – Hands

Wren became very aware that the tantalizing body his hands were roaming was not his fiancée's.

#24 – Taste

The two sisters even tasted different, Wren realized – Melissa, an overwhelming cloud of cherry; Spencer, a clear burst of spearmint.

#25 – Devotion

Twenty years later, Melissa could still recite that favorite phrase from her kindergarten evaluation - "_Her ample devotion to tasks is admirable_".

#26 – Forever

"After all, you can't let Melissa win at everything forever," Hanna smirked, holding out the skimpy black shirt for Spencer to try on.

#27 – Blood

The haunting words sprawled across Spencer's mirror was in Jungle Red, but for all intents and purposes – the color of blood.

#28 – Sickness

"She's sixteen," Melissa spat at Wren, voice shaking in quiet anger, "You're disgusting."

#29 – Melody

Spencer continuously replayed Wren's words in her head, like some kind of broken tape recorder: "_Perhaps my real mistake... was falling for the wrong sister_."

#30 – Star

"That's wonderful," Mr. Hastings puffed haughtily, after hearing Melissa's smug retelling of her debate team win; "Melissa, you truly are our star."

#31 – Home

Spencer silently grabbed a piece of toast and slid out the front door; she wanted to be anywhere but home – both her mom's and Melissa's hateful glares followed her everywhere.

#32 – Confusion

"We can't do this," Spencer wanted so badly to say, as Wren's equally confused face got closer to hers – but no words came.

#33 – Fear

Nowadays, each tinny chirp of Spencer's cell phone would make her jump.

#34 – Thunder

Wren could already hear Mr. Hastings' thunderous voice tearing him to pieces… he shut his eyes and tossed back another shot of Bacardi in preparation.

#35 – Bonds

With a sinking heart, Wren realized that he had destroyed, for Melissa, two of the world's most important bonds in one fell swoop – familial and marital.

#36 – Market

"-and _don't _forget to pick up some bread," Melissa reminded him sternly; Wren responded, "Yes, Mum" – at which Spencer chuckled and he chuckled back.

#37 – Technology

Spencer hated it – the texts, the emails, the cell phone photos; technology only facilitated Alison's sick game.

#38 – Gift

"I have something for you," Wren smiled at Melissa, pulling out a small felt jewelry box that held a diamond ring.

#39 – Smile

Spencer shot Wren a grateful smile; his well-timed story about the parking spot had saved her a potentially embarrassing turn in Melissa's dinnertime game.

#40 – Innocence

"It doesn't matter who kissed who," Melissa spat at Spencer, in a rare moment of vulnerability, "neither of you is innocent."

#41 – Completion

Then came the final act of closure – Melissa pried the cold ring off her left ring finger and shoved it into the depths of the drawer.

#42 – Cloud

Wren saw a flash of hurt cloud Spencer's usually impassive face; "I'm sorry, I'm being intrusive," he quickly added, feeling horrible.

#43 – Sky

The night sky was spinning now; drunk Wren picked up a heavy potted plant in attempts to stable himself.

#44 – Heaven

Every time he touched her, Spencer's nerves sang like an exultant choir.

#45 – Hell

Mrs. Hastings didn't notice (or chose not to notice) Melissa's icy utterance as she brushed by Spencer – "Go to hell, sis."

#46 – Sun

_Mm, the sun's out today, _Spencer mused, tossing aside her book and pulling out her bikini, _Maybe I'll go for a dip…_

#47 – Moon

Outside their Spencer-designed loft, Wren noticed how beautifully the moonlight fell across Melissa's chestnut curls.

#48 – Waves

Freshly charged from Wren's illicit massage, Spencer climbed back into the pool – this time, allowing the water to wash over her in waves of guilt.

#49 – Hair

She knew how much Wren loved watching her play with her loose strands of hair… she tried not to do it so often.

#50 – Supernova

Someday, he would find her caught beneath the landslide in a champagne supernova; in the end, the two of them would never die.

* * *

(A/N) How was it? I hope you liked it. Everyone is free to leave thoughts/comments/questions in a review! Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
